


Adoption

by Alkie



Series: Adopting Problematic kids [1]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, POV First Person, Short One Shot, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: In the end, I agree on taking the child in much for the woman's joy. Though there are still paper works that needed to be done. It might take a few days or so. Goro Akechi. It fits the child.





	Adoption

_The first time we met is the time his current foster mother comes to my house to see if I am capable of taking care of the child. And I must say, she looks jubilant under her rather heavy makeup, probably, due to the fact that the 'extra baggage' will be lifted off of her shoulders soon if I agree, that is. An awful feeling washed over me but needlessly I ignore it, of course, I am aware of them coming. Papa contacted me a week prior. Telling me that the woman was a distant relative and so was the child she had brought albeit this child never came out from her_ _. Apparently, the child is an orphan that is getting passed around like any other orphans normally would, in this country._

_The woman tactlessly informed me of the child's situation that came from his former guardians. The child—Goro Akechi **—** tries his best not to flinch whenever his _ _foster mother makes a vitiate comment regarding his late mother who committed suicide. Akechi is also born from a wedlock relationship. A stigma that is given to him by society. By the corrupted adults of society._

_Oddly, when I first laid my eyes on the child. For a brief moment, I saw my child-self wearing that Neo-Featherman mask I usually wear back in the olden days. Now that I think about it. How did I survive those days Mama and Papa would fight. Or did they even quarrel, to begin with? There are some things I couldn't comprehend but it felt as though I am longing for someone. Someone important but my heart tells not to dwell on it for too long._

_In the end, I agree on taking the child in much for the woman's joy. Though there are still paper works that needed to be done. It might take a few days or so. Goro Akechi. It fits the child._

 

_And another child will be under my wing, a pair of twins to be exact. I was fixing the adoption papers for Akechi since his current guardian is 'sick' so instead of waiting for it, I took the liberty to do the task. It is much easier for both parties, yes? I derailed the topic again. A social worker asks me if I considered adopting two more children. Honestly, I was going to decline. One is a handful for me to handle but decided to hear what hardships the twins had been through. Thus learning that their father is mentally incapacitated, their mother was nowhere to be found. And that their father thought one of them is a test subject. Tried to cut open his child's head. Good thing that the other child stops it by whacking his father with a lamp. It will leave a mark on the younger twin's face. An X-shaped mark on the face, as the Social worker summarized._

_I don't think I'll be a great guardian for the twins yet for a certain unknown reason, I agree on taking them and now that doubles the paper works. Not that I mind, I can afford their needs and I felt obliged to adopt them. The pain of being neglected, I quite know how painful is it. I wonder how would I end up if Mama and Papa never reconcile?_

_What would it do to me?_

_I can't imagine..._

_"Minazuki and Sho Ikutsuki... I hope Akechi and them can get along with each other and Yusuke..." I said to myself. Oh right, Yusuke will be staying with me this summer break. Hm, that makes four children and an adult. Hehehe... Time to introduce them to Neo-Featherman_ _!_

_I hope everything turned out well..._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a test run of this au.


End file.
